Fire pits or fireplaces are popular in backyard patios as well as in national forests, state parks, private parks, campgrounds, beaches, and the like. Fire pits are utilized for a variety of purposes, including providing heat and preparation of food.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a visually attractive fire pit for heating and cooking purposes.